Les malheurs de Severus Rogue
by ocechan
Summary: Après les malheurs de Sophie de la comtesse de Segur, voici venus les malheurs de Rogue! Pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est un peu dans le genre de "Ne déclare pas sa flamme qui veut" sauf que cette fois c'est Rogue que je fais souffrir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à JKR et ça commence à m'énerver de devoir le répéter à chaque fois :p

**Couple:** Oh mon dieu, aucun, je ne suis absolument pas fan d'un SS/OC, à la base je l'aime même pas le personnage :p c'est parce que je raide de Sirius et Moony, niah! Mais il se peut que Sev' soit contre sa volonté attiré par mon maraudeur préféré... Qui n'est pas celui qu'on pourrait croire! (Pas Sirius, vous verrez qui dans le deuxième chapitre...)

**/!\ Bla Bla Important /!\:** Il y aura plusieurs chapitres, je dirais quatre ou cinq, ça dépend de mon inspiration. Je fais cette fic pour **Severus Rogue** (ma meilleure lectrice, pas Rogue lui même qui se voue un culte) qui adore ce personnage, et comme j'excelle quand il s'agit de faire souffrir les personnages... Severus (de JKR) t'es mal barré :p Je te dédie donc ce recueil, un de plus, Ô ma lectrice favorite sur le net!

C'est partis pour une nouvelle fic, qui sort un peu niveau personnage de ce que je fais habituellement... Mwahaha je suis auteure cruelle! mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez :3

L'auteur n'est responsable de rien si Rogue enjolive la réalité.

**Le deuxième chapitre est plus mouvementé, et surtout plus drôle!**

**.oO0Oo.**

_POV Rogue. Les parenthèses sont aussi de lui, et non pas l'auteur qui s'incruste. Mais si vous me connaissez vous savez tout ça_..._Sinon je ne peux que vous encourager à lire "Ne déclare pas sa flamme qui veut" XD_

Bonjour à tous. Je vais me présenter, pour être sûr que vous sachiez à qui vous avez à faire. Je me nomme Severus Rogue. J'ai aussi un surnom, Snivellus, que c'est abrutis de Gryffondors -les maraudeurs- m'ont donné.

On va passer tout de suite aux choses que je n'aime pas, parce que la liste des choses que j'aime est très courte, elle ne se résume en effet qu'à deux choses: Les potions (ah, quand j'y pense, j'ai des envies de chanter, je deviens tout guilleret, les oiseaux chantent dans ma tête et... houla, les vapeurs de la potion de bonne humeur que je suis en train de préparer me montent à la tête là) et Lily. Lily, c'est la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais rencontré, mais c'est aussi la seule fille -et c'est pour ça que je l'aime autant- à rabattre le caquet de ce quatuor d'abrutis tout droit sorti de Gryffondor, j'ai nommé les maraudeurs.

Eux, ils sont en tête de liste des choses que je n'aime pas. Ils sont mes pires cauchemars, mon enfer sur terre, mes diablotins personnels. Chance. Trois diables pour moi tout seul... Yepee. Vous devez sûrement vous dire: trois ? Mais il ne sait pas compter cet imbécile, les maraudeurs sont quatre! Et bien figurez vous que je suis une intelligence supérieure, donc je SAIS compter jusqu'à quatre. Et même jusqu'à six si je veux. Haha, impressionnés, hein ? Non, arrêtez d'applaudir, je n'ai aucun mérite et vous allez vous faire mal aux mains de taper aussi fort... Arrêtez voyons, j'ai pitié de vous, roturiers que vous êtes. Comment je sais que vous êtes pauvres ? Mais parce que si vous étiez riches, vous payeriez quelqu'un pour applaudir à votre place! Élémentaire.

Mais revenons à nos moutons, en l'occurrence nos maraudeurs. J'ai dit trois au lieu de quatre parce que le quatrième -un petit gros du nom de Peter Pettigrow, voyez, même son nom se fout de lui- ne peux vraiment pas être compté dans les gens qui me pourrissent la vie... Vu qu'il ne fait que se pisser dessus d'admiration. Il est tellement lourdaud qu'il ne doit même pas être capable de se changer lui-même. Pitoyable... Un vulgaire sang-mêlé. Pardon, qui a dit que je suis moi même un sang mêlé ? C'est faux, et c'est juste de la calomnie de la part de gens jaloux de mon intelligence.

Mais je parle, je parle, et je n'ai toujours rien dis sur ces maraudeurs. Commençons par le plus monstrueux (au sens propre) de la bande. Remus Lupin. Un loup garou. Pouah! Comment se fait il que cet abruti de Dumbledore l'autorise à étudier ici ? On devrait le brûler sur la place publique! En plus, cette horreur a faillit me tuer, grâce au très amusant Sirius Black! un sale clebs puant oui! Figurez vous qu'il a trouvé hilarant de m'indiquer comment faire pour passer outre le saule cogneur,et ainsi voir ce qu'ils trafiquaient une fois par mois dans le parc. Résultat, je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec un loup gigantesque, qui avait sûrement plus de tiques que Black lui même, et qui ne sentait franchement pas rose. Et affamé, avec ça. Pour lui, j'étais un steak frites ambulant! Heureusement, je m'en suis sortit grâce à mon talent magique et mon incroyable sang-froid. Je suis comme ça, calme et serein en toute circonstance. J'ai balancé un stupéfix, pile entre ses deux yeux, terrassant de la sorte le monstre. Il va sans dire que Dumbledore a été très impressionné...

Passons à Potter maintenant. Ça me facilitera la tâche, parce que tout ce je dirais contre lui pourra être retenu pour Black. Ces deux là sont la copie conforme de l'autre. Potter est arrogant, imbu de lui même, persuadé que c'est une bombe et que le château lui appartient. Vous le verriez se pavaner tel un coq dans les couloirs! On pourrait se dire que ses capacités mentales rectifient le tir, mais même pas! Il a un QI inférieur à celui d'un concombre, et son gros orteil a plus de chances que lui d'obtenir un P en potion plutôt que l'habituel T qu'il se traîne comme seul bagage culturel. Et dire que c'est un sang-pur! C'est un traître à son sang, oui, comme ce Black, qui a été le seul de sa noble famille à atterrir à Gryffondor, la maison des imbéciles.

Pour reconnaître un Gryffondor, c'est très simple. Si l'ont est en hiver, ce sont les débiles qui vont se jeter en courant dans la neige, organisant des batailles de boules de neige, et se seront les mêmes qui quelques heures plus tard déambuleront comme des âmes en peine dans la grande salle, les yeux rouges et le nez de la taille du patate, dégoulinant. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Que le fait de se recevoir de l'eau sous une forme solide et froide dans la figure ça n'allait pas vous rendre malade ? Que ça aurait la même action bienfaisante qu'un grog bien chaud ?

En été, c'est toujours ces mêmes imbéciles qui iront piquer une tête dans le lac, pour ensuite nager le plus vite possible afin de pas finir en casse croûte pour calamar géant. Pourtant c'est un peu difficile d'oublier qu'une bête de cette taille habite là! Mais non, c'est trop difficile pour les Gryffondor de retenir une si petite -et vitale- information.

Je pourrais continuer ainsi pendant longtemps, mais venons plutôt au fait de ce récit. Mes malheurs. Je ne le fait absolument pas pour me plaindre, non, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais c'est parce qu'une de mes -très nombreuses- fan a voulu que je soit sur le devant de la scène. Donc je m'exécute. Et comme ma biographe est surtout spécialisée dans les souffrances des autres, je vais alors prendre sur moi et vous montrer -raconter plutôt, vu qu'on ne peut pas utiliser une pensine, étant donné que vous êtes tous des moldus sans aucun pouvoir magique (même si Potter et Black sont au même niveau que vous, peut être moins)- à quel points ces maraudeurs stupides sont détestable.

Que pourrais je vous dire ? Il faut d'abord savoir que je suis leur cible favorite, vu que James n'apprécie pas le lien évident qu'il y a entre Lily et moi. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être jaloux... Il me donne le bâton pour le frapper, et c'est purement... jouissif.

Mais c'est rarement aussi jouissif quand il s'attaque à moi. Par exemple, une fois ils se sont introduits je ne sais comment dans mon dortoir, et on remplacé mon dentifrice par une potion qui venait de Zonko (ils sont trop stupides pour l'avoir faite par eux même) qui a fait pousser mes canines de façon alarmante, me faisant ressembler à un morse. Une autre fois ils m'ont coincé au détour d'un couloir pour me piquer tous mes vêtements, me laissant en caleçon dans un dortoir bondé, et accrochant ma robe sur des bouts de bois, avec marqué dessus: "Même la lessive la plus puissante du marché n'a rien pu faire pour l'odeur". Tout en commentant la couleur de mon caleçon, gris avec des petits cœurs rouges. Un cliché dans les films comiques, mais qui le devient nettement moins, comique, quand c'est vous qui le vivez. En même temps j'estime avoir de la chance, parce que j'avais failli porter le vert avec des têtes de Winny l'ourson... Je n'imagine pas ce que ça aurait pu être. Condamné à me faire surnommer Winny jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité... Horrible.

Que dire d'autre ? Ils ont leurs sorts récurrents, comme le levicorpus, un sort que j'ai moi même inventé en plus, si c'est pas ironique ça. Je me retrouve régulièrement avec les cheveux de toutes les couleurs, quand ils ne me proposent pas du shampoing. Je trouve que j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de me laver les cheveux ou prendre soin de moi, comme étudier, par exemple. Un concept qui leur passe au dessus de la tête, à eux qui passent le quart de leur journée sous la douche ou un peigne à la main pour l'un, et un miroir pour l'autre. Ils sont tellement intoxiqués d'eux même qu'ils ont en permanence un dans leur sac.

Je soupirais, dégouté de cette bande de pignoufs, céréales killers en puissance -il faut voir avec quelle hargne ils se jettent sur les corn flakes, on a l'impression qu'elles les ont gravement insultés- me levant de mon lit, décidant qu'il était l'heure pour moi de subvenir aux besoins primitifs de mon ventre.

Je sortais tout juste des cachots quand le contenu d'un grand chaudron d'empestine me tombait dessus, suivit du chaudron en personne, qui vient me coiffer tel un chapeau ridicule, presque aussi grand que moi, m'assommant à moitié au passage quand mon crâne fit douloureusement connaissance avec le fond dudit chaudron. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient faits pour s'entendre, mon crâne aimant la douceur, ce fond étant par trop brutal pour lui. J'essayais de me dépêtrer du réceptacle, et quand j'y parvins, j'entendis les rires de demeurés de Potter et Black, que le chaudron m'empêchait de percevoir. Je sortais alors rageusement ma baguette de ma poche, pour enlever toute cette empestine. Mais rien n'y fit, aucun des nombreux sorts que je testais ne fonctionnait. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de rage, avant de rentrer dans mon dortoir. J'allais être obligé de me laver.

Qu'est ce que je vous avais dit ? Et encore là ils ont été gentils. Stupides Gryffondors. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

**.oO0Oo.**

Oui, je sais que c'est un peu court, mais c'est le premier chapitre. Là je plante le décor! (non en fait c'est parce que je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire une fic comme ça, je n'avais donc rien de prêt quand je l'ai tapé, ce foutu chapitre.)

**Review obligatoire pour tous ceux qui sont fans de Rogue et pour ceux qui sont soulagés que j'ai changé de cible!**

Corrigé par Noweria ;)**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla:** Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. Les choses sérieuses commencent, j'ai envie de dire XD Bonne lecture, pour un chapitre vraiment meilleur que le premier. Et ne vous inquiètez pas, dans les chapitre suivant Rogue décide de se venger (je précise avant que vous n'ayez envie de me tuer XD)

**.oO0Oo.**

Aujourd'hui va, je le sens, être une des pires journées de toute ma scolarité, et Merlin seul sait combien de journées pourries j'ai eu, et à quel point elles l'étaient. Aujourd'hui donc je vais être gâté. Comment est ce que je le sais, et pourquoi est-ce que cela me rend aussi joyeux ? Tout d'abord je vous rassure je ne suis absolument pas masochiste et je n'aime pas souffrir. Mais j'ai une excellente raison d'être content, voir même heureux. En effet, hier j'ai embrassé Lily devant ce bellâtre de Potter, et il n'a pas du tout apprécié, je vous le garantis. Mais ce qu'il a encore moins apprécié c'est que Lily ne me repousse pas et me gronde en riant, prouvant par là que ce baiser ne l'a pas gênée. Bon, je concède qu'on ne sort pas ensemble, et que si elle ne m'a pas collé la claque de ma vie, c'était parce que Potter était là et que ça lui ferait les pieds, mais tout de même. Moi, je l'ai embrassé. Ah, quand je revois la tête que ce crétin de Gryffondor faisait, ça me donne envie de sourire. Sadiquement, bien sûr. Un Serpentard, et encore moins Severus Rogue en personne, ne sourit pas béatement comme un demeuré de Gryffondor ou de Poufsouffle.

Je peux donc être sûr qu'après un coup comme celui là, Potter et Black ne vont pas me lâcher de la journée. On verra bien de toute façon, on peut dire que je suis habitué... Même si je ne suis pas immunisé, ce qui serait nettement plus pratique. Mais je les attends, ces maraudeurs, ils ne me font pas peur, même s'ils sont deux fois plus nombreux que moi! Hum, dis comme ça, ça fait héroïque, le côté "double". Bon, si on considère que c'est deux fois une personne, ça l'est nettement moins, mais ça peut passer auprès d'un Gryffondor... J'imagine très bien la scène:"Ah, ils étaient deux fois plus nombreux que moi, j'ai cru y passer!" Dirait un Gryffondor à une autre cornichonne de chez Gryffondor. Celle ci répondrait, des étoiles dans les yeux: "Wah, tu devait être en infériorité numérique alors! Ce que t'es fort!" Pitoyable. Revenons-en à moi.

C'était le matin, et je me levais avec difficulté. Comme beaucoup d'adolescents, il m'est difficile de me lever le matin, malgré mon intelligence supérieure. Je me levais donc avec peine, la tête allègrement dans le coltard, pour rester poli. J'enfilais une robe de sorcier, passée par dessus l'habit habituel et de rigueur, dont je vous épargnerai les détails. J'étais le premier levé et le premier prêt. Je n'ai peut-être pas tant de mal que ça à me lever finalement... Mon ventre criant famine, je décidais d'aller satisfaire ces besoins primaires.

J'avais à peine descendu quatre marches de l'escalier qui me permettait de rallier la salle commune, puis les cachots et par extension la grande salle, pour me nourrir, que celui-ci se la joua rodéo, me projetant avec force à l'autre bout de ma salle commune. Je fis un long et pas si gracieux que cela vol plané, hurlant à m'en rompre les cordes vocales, qui n'étaient pas habituées à un tel traitement, vu que je ne crie jamais, et atterris en plein dans un énorme cactus, bien épineux, me faisant la réflexion avant de m'empaler dessus qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, et que le climat était bien trop humide pour lui, qu'il allait pourrir. Et oui, je vous rappelle que je suis d'une intelligence supérieure, et j'ai le haut débit niveau connexions neuronales, ce qui me permet de penser à pas mal de choses en un laps de temps relativement court.

Nul doute bien sûr que ce cactus ai été sciemment déposé ici par ceux là même qui ont piégé l'escalier, à savoir les maraudeurs, et en particulier Black. C'est bien son genre de prévoir quelque chose de ce goût là à l'atterrissage. Je me relevai du cactus en maugréant, lâchant quelques plaintes de douleur, dues aux nombreuses aiguilles plantées dans mon épiderme, me faisant ressembler... et bien, à un cactus humanoïde pour tout vous dire. Heureusement, je ne m'étais rien cassé, et souffrais seulement de quelques bleus, rien que je ne puisse arranger par un petit coup de baguette. Les épines par contre, c'est une autre affaire... Autre point 'positif' de l'histoire, c'est que j'étais seul dans la salle commune quand c'est arrivé, il n'y a donc pas eu de témoins de mon humiliation. J'allais monter à mon dortoir pour enlever ces épines, quand je me ravisai. Il n'était pas dit que l'escalier ne referait pas des siennes. J'optais donc pour un cachot vide, et parti, sans me soucier de prévenir mes camarades de chambrée. Après tout, j'y accorde autant d'importance que mon premier livre d'occasion, qui ont été très nombreux. Tous mes livres sont d'occasion, d'ailleurs. Pour revenir à mes épines, je mis trois quarts d'heure pour les enlever toutes (ou presque, elles sont tellement nombreuses que je n'ai pu tout enlever, j'irais voir Pomfresh ce midi, là je vais manger, j'ai faim!).

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas euphorique que j'arrivais dans la Grande Salle, et vis que les personnes de mon dortoir n'étaient pas là. J'étais le dernier pour prendre le petit déjeuner, et l'absence des quatre autres me renseigna sur l'action répétitive de l'escalier. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondors, notant que Potter et Black étaient morts de rire et me pointaient du doigt en se marrant comme les imbéciles qu'ils étaient. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute sur l'identité des responsables, je pouvais être sûr de ne plus en avoir maintenant. Lupin, lui, me souriait avec un mélange d'amusement et de réprobation. Très étrange, on avait l'impression d'assister à un duel à mort entre son âme de préfet et son côté Gryffondor. Après tout il fait partie de cette maison de fous... Sans que je sache pourquoi, c'est lui qui m'énerva le plus. Peut être parce que je n'aimais pas les hypocrites ? Non, ce n'est pas ça, je suis un Serpentard, donc hypocrite par définition... C'est donc un mystère à résoudre, si seulement il y en avait un. C'est sûrement parce que je ne l'aime pas. Comment ça je le trouve mignon ? N'importe quoi, vous délirez... Je suis amoureux de Lily moi. Mais je dois reconnaître que Lupin est fortement bien... 'Argh, stop! Penses pas à ça, c'est mal!' Me fustigeais je mentalement, tout en arrivant à ma place.

Je m'assit distraitement, avant de me relever précipitamment et en poussant un couinement suraigu, pas viril pour un sou, me cognant au passage les genoux à la table, ayant fait un bond impressionnant, basculant en arrière, et tombant lourdement sur le sol, par dessus le banc qui ne m'avait accueillit que pour quelques centièmes de secondes. Il eut un instant de blanc, avant que Potter et Black se mettent à rire bruyamment, partis dans un fou rire qui se propagea à toute la Grande Salle. Je me relevais tout en pestant en mon fort intérieur contre mes imbéciles de voisins qui auraient pu remarquer la présence de punaises sur mon banc, vu qu'elles devaient être là avant que tout le monde ne s'installe, à moins qu'ils ne les aient fait léviter sous les tables pour les mettre au moment où j'arrivais. Un peu trop intelligent pour eux, mais moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait, et vu qu'ils utilisent leurs maigres capacités intellectuelles pour les mauvais coups, ce doit être ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais peu importe la manière par laquelle ils ont posés ces fichues punaises là, la seule chose qui compte, c'est que je me suis ridiculisé devant l'école au complet, professeurs compris, et que c'est la deuxième fois depuis que je suis levé qu'ils attentent à mon intégrité physique au moyen d'objets pointus.

Bon, j'admet que j'aurais pu les voir tout de même, mais ça c'est la faute de ce loup-garou aux trop belles lèvres... Lesquelles étaient d'ailleurs entrouvertes et étirées, en un fou rire dû à ma chute, ce qui me rendit d'humeur encore plus maussade. J'attrapais en vitesse deux toasts et quittai la salle, la tête haute, mais au fond blessé dans mon ego. Merlin que la journée allait être longue; tout à l'heure cours de potion en binôme avec eux. Je ne devrais pas trop souffrir quand même, ils ne feront que me lancer des vannes, vu qu'il y aura un adulte dans les parages, et que l'on a pas intérêt à être inattentif en potion, car cela peut s'avérer dangereux, n'étant pas rare qu'un chaudron explose, et d'autant plus que les potions en sixième année deviennent assez difficiles. Pour les autres du moins...

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'attendais devant le cachot dans lequel les cours avaient lieu, étant le premier arrivé, comme d'habitude. Je n'attendis que trois minutes Slughorn qui arriva suivi d'une bonne partie de la classe. Nous nous installâmes, attendant les retardataires, tous des Gryffondors bien entendu, et parmi eux le trio Potter, Black et Lupin. Comme à chaque fois, même si Lupin arrivait toujours plus tôt que les deux autres.

Ils arrivèrent en courant, pile sur la deuxième sonnerie. C'est toujours pareil avec eux: avoir le pied sur la ligne jaune, si ce n'est la franchir allègrement.

Nous commençâmes le cours, devant préparer un filtre de joie, qui s'il était ingurgité faisait rire la personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne l'antidote ou meure, condamnée à ne faire que rire, oubliant de boire et manger. C'est une potion assez difficile, car si elle n'était pas bien préparée elle pouvait s'avérer très instable et complètement imprévisible. Je préparai donc tranquillement et attentivement ma potion, sans faire attention à Black et Potter qui s'étaient comme par hasard assis juste derrière moi. Je pensais à tort qu'une potion instable comme celle-là allait les faire se calmer un peu, mais j'oubliais à qui j'avais à faire. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, ces deux Veracrasses faisaient léviter toute sorte d'ingrédients dans mon chaudron, dans le but qu'il m'explose à la figure, en ayant si possible un effet néfaste sur ma personne, me transformant en une quelconque monstruosité ou me faisant me comporter bizarrement.

Bien sûr, leur plan n'a pas loupé, et mon chaudron explosa. Ils s'étaient préparés, et s'étaient protégés, se cachant derrière leur table qu'ils avaient retournée en un temps record. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, et je me couvrais de plumes rouges, qui étrangement ne restèrent qu'une dizaine de secondes, se retractant au bout de ce délai. Il va sans dire qu'après le moment de surprise engendré par l'explosion du chaudron et l'apparition subite de mes plumes, la classe était pliée en deux. Pardon, je rectifie, les Gryffondors étaient écroulés de rire, plusieurs ayant dégringolés de leur chaise, et les Serpentards ricanaient, bien droits sur leur siège. Slughorn calma le jeu, rappelant qu'ils avaient des potions à surveiller, et étant le seul touché par les projections de la mienne, il me retira dix points, déçu, avant de m'envoyer à l'infirmerie, pour vérifier qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre effets à long terme.

Je vais passer rapidement sur ma visite à l'infirmerie, où Pomfresh me décréta que je n'aurait aucunes séquelles supplémentaires, ainsi que le repas, que je pus prendre tranquillement, une sorte de calme avant la tempête. Je me fis d'ailleurs naïvement -oui oui, vous avez bien lu, ce n'est pas une hallucination, j'ai utilisé le terme 'naïvement'- la remarque qu'ils allaient me laisser tranquille maintenant. Et vous parler directement de ce que je découvris placardés sur les panneaux d'informations de l'école. Encore un coup des maraudeurs. Laissez moi vous expliquer la nouvelle crasse qui me tombait sur le nez: ces enfoirés avaient publiés des soi-disant extraits de mon journal intime, alors que bien entendu je n'en ai pas, les seuls livres que j'écrivaient traitant de potions et de magie noire. En plus, ces extraits étaient humiliant, autant le faire jusqu'au bout, hein, et blablataient -entre autre- à propos de mon amour inconditionné de Winnie l'ourson, me causant un choc quand je lu ce passage. 'Comment ont ils pu savoir ça ?' Me demandais je, paniqué. Mais si, rappelez vous, je porte des caleçons Winnie l'ourson... Cela ne vous rappelle rien ? Vous devriez pourtant! Bref.

Ces faux passages me firent bouillir de rage, et je me vengeai sur le premier Poufsouffle qui me passa sous la main, un deuxième année, roux de surcroît, alors que je faisais partie de la ligue anti-roucmoutes.

Après ce petit moment de vengeance injustifiée sur cet élève, je me sentis mieux, et c'est presque relax -notez le presque- que je me rendis au cours de botanique en commun avec les Gryffins. Ce cours était exceptionnel, et il a fallu que ça tombe aujourd'hui, admirez ma poisse, en passe de devenir légendaire. (Tout comme ma personne... Mais pas forcément pour les raisons que je souhaiterais, mais à cause du traitement que m'infligent les maraudeurs.)

Aujourd'hui nous étudions une multitude de mini plantes ayant des propriétés magiques assez diversifiées d'une plante à l'autre, mais ayant toutes en commun le crochet du saule cogneur. D'ailleurs leurs noms n'étaient qu'une variante: baobab cogneur, bambou cogneur, peuplier étrangleur, etc. Que de charmantes plantes, en somme. Heureusement pour nous qu'elles sont de petite tailles. Je retrouvai Potter et Black en face de moi, Lupin et Pettigrow s'étant placés plus loin, signifiant par là qu'ils ne voulaient pas être mêlés à quoique ce soit, mais assistant tout de même aux événements, comme si nous n'étions qu'un simple divertissement. Je me tenais sur mes gardes, attendant avec appréhension leur nouvelle 'farce'. Bien m'en prit, car un rai de lumière rouge frôla mes cheveux, lancé par un Black qui faisaient mine de vouloir stupéfixer sa version miniature du baobab asiatique, une vraie teigne, ouvrant par ce geste la vanne des hostilités, et donnant le signal à une véritable bataille rangée.

Je décidai de ne pas me laisser faire, j'ai tout de même ma fierté, et ripostai par un sort de Tarentallegra, qui atteignit Black, lui faisant bouger frénétiquement les jambes, en une sorte de danse grossière. Il se raccrocha à la table pour ne pas tomber, et se fit pour mon plus grand bonheur mordre par son baobab. Je ricanai, le regardant se dépêtrer comme il le pouvait avec sa plante, quand Potter fit grandir son arbre, un peuplier étrangleur, tout en dirigeant les branches de ce dernier sur moi, mais que je réduis avant qu'il ne m'atteigne. Je profitais de son moment de bug cérébral, et pendant qu'il contemplait stupidement son peuplier revenu à une taille normale, je lui expédiais un sortilège informulé qui devait le transformer en casquette de peau de castor, mais qui le rata et toucha sa chaise, vu que j'avais visé sous la table, ne voyant pas très bien ce que je faisais.

Ils m'envoyèrent simultanément leur sort, celui de Potter devant transformer ma robe noire en maillot de bain une pièce, avec des motifs floraux énormes, une prédominance d'orange et de marron déclinés sous toutes les teintes, atteignant mon voisin, Nott, et celui de Black colorant mes sourcils et cheveux en rouge.

"Pour aller avec tes plumes de ce matin." Dit il en ricanant. Ce fut la louche qui fit déborder le chaudron, et je me lançais dans un hurlement de rage sur lui, sautant par dessus la table, renversant les plantes, dispersant du terreau de bouse de dragon partout. Il fut surpris sur le moment, mais se reprit bien vite, et me domina rapidement, ayant l'avantage des muscles et l'expérience des bagarres.

Tous les élèves présents s'étaient levés, et mis en cercle autour de nous, pendant que nous continuions d'échanger les coups -moi en recevant plus que lui- et pariaient avec force sur celui qui allait gagner, qui allait mettre ou recevoir tant de coups, certains allant même jusqu'à avancer que j'allais viser sous la ceinture, en bon Serpentard perfide que j'étais. Vous pensez bien que si j'avais pu je l'aurais déjà fait! Je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion, c'est tout. Nous furent violemment séparés par une Chourave en colère, chose rarissime. Elle nous hurla dessus à grand renfort de postillons des choses que je n'écoutaient pas, réfléchissant à la manière de lancer des sorts supplémentaires à Black, mais je compris dans son flot incessant de paroles qu'elle nous enlevait trente points chacun et qu'elle nous donnait en prime une retenue de deux heures avec Rusard, pour récurer les cachots. Elle fut interrompue dans ses vociférations par la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours. Je me précipitai alors dehors, allant directement à ma salle commune, pour l'heure d'étude que j'avais.

A la fin de cette heure, c'était celle du repas, et je sortis précautionneusement de la salle, faisant attention où je marchais, guettant chaque bruit, me figeant au moindre martèlement de pas sur les dalles. Je mis deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude à rallier la Grande Salle, mais j'y arrivai entier. C'est dans le même état, et toujours aussi soupçonneux, que je m'assis à ma place, vérifiant la présence de punaises. Rien. Un peu rassuré, je levais les yeux vers les Gryffondor, ne croisant le regard d'aucun des deux maraudeurs, ce qui acheva de me conforter dans mon impression de tranquillité. Je m'emparais alors d'une cuisse de poulet et d'une poignée de frites, qui disparurent au moment où elles touchèrent l'assiette. Intrigué, je me resservis, et il se passa le même phénomène. J'essayais alors de manger sans poser la nourriture sur mon assiette au préalable, mais les aliments disparaissaient eux aussi avant que je n'aie pu les mettre dans ma bouche. Furieux, je regardai à nouveau en direction de Potter et Black, qui étaient morts de rire cette fois.

Et la lumière fut dans mon esprit. Je savais qu'ils passaient tous deux beaucoup de temps en cuisine, et qu'ils connaissaient donc les elfes de maison. Ils avaient dû réussir à en convaincre un de me jouer ce tour. Lupin venait aussi sans doute d'en arriver à la même conclusion que moi, parce que je le vis s'énerver contre Potter et Black, qui baissèrent piteusement la tête. J'aurais bien aimé entendre ce qu'il leur avait dit, mais j'étais trop loin, et il n'avait pas trop haussé la voix, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de toute la grande salle. Je vis aussi Black marmonner quelque chose, sous le regard de Lupin qui visiblement attendait qu'il le dise. Tout de suite après, mon assiette se remplit, et je pus enfin me nourrir. Cependant la réapparition de ma nourriture ne me rendit pas ma bonne humeur, et je me fis la promesse que demain, ce sera eux qui souffriront, comme moi j'avais souffert.

**.oO0Oo.**

Alors, c'était mieux ? ça vous a plu ? **Reviews ?**

Corrigé par Severus Rogue (pas lui même, la lectrice XD ma bêta n°3 :p) on la remercie très fort!


End file.
